The last Gem Bender
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: "Jail Break" AU! The ship crashes somewhere very different...and the world of the avatar will never be the same...
1. Chapter 1

**The last Gem bender**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Fighting someone on a space ship is a delicate situation...especially when you have the power to destroy it. Garnet knew this, but she couldn't think of it at the moment...she was too busy keeping Jasper busy so she didn't try to kill her friends...Or her...

Still, when your flinging all that power around in a confined, delicate space...that happens to be...well in 'space'-

 **BOOM!**

Things can go very bad for you very quickly- "I can't control the descent!" Shouts Pearl at the controls after one of the main stabilizers is blown to bits.

Now in one universe this wasn't so bad...they crashed unharmed in an unoccupied Beach City...but for want of a single stabilizer-

 **CRASH!**

They crash somewhere completely different. The occupants of the ship had barely enough time to see they were in a mysterious new Gem temple-

 **ZAP!**

Before a portal opened up and swallowed the whole ship...

…...

No one in Katara's South Pole tribe knew what to make of it when a giant hand fell from the sky and crushed Zuko's ship...

…...

Deep in the Spirit World Avatar Wan smiled. "She has returned"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Based on a suggestion by "Coyoteprime1100"**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**The last Gem bender ch. 2**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Aang and his new found friends had no idea what to make of what they'd just seen. First a giant metal hand fell from the sky and crushed the majority of the firebenders and their ship. Then a little boy and 3 odd(yet beautiful) looking woman climbed out of the wreckage. Suddenly another woman burst out of the wreckage...and that's when things really went off the rails!

The frightened tribe of Southerners could only watch in disbelief as the woman grabbed yet another woman(were those wings made of water?), forced her to do a weird dance...next thing they know a giant horrific monster has materialized into existence! The monster summons giant tendrils of water that she seems ready to use to crush the boy and the 3 women! But then-

 **-LET'S STAY ON THIS MISERABLE PLANET TOGETHER!**

Shouts the monster at...herself? It then dragged...herself? Into the ocean, all the while screaming at...herself? Needless to say everyone who watched was hopelessly confused.

"-What the heck just happened here!?" Exclaimed Sokka. And everyone could only nod in agreement

…...

Meanwhile, Zuko was once more cursing his misfortune. The avatar was right there!...yet he had neither the ship nor manpower to secure him! And even if he did...how was he supposed to fight against beings he'd heard of only in legend!?

It was at that time one of his few surviving men found something. In the wreckage they found another of these strange woman unconscious! Zuko thought about this...it was a gamble...but what other choice did he have? He ordered his men to put the woman on their only surviving longboat...and begin a long trip back to the Fire Nation...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last Gem bender ch. 3**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

"Wha-what are they?" Asks a bewildered and terrified sokka. "I-I don't know" Asks a confused Aang...but it was weird though...Deep down he felt that he should know them...

Katara meanwhile was in deep thought. Suddenly, her eyes grew large. "No way!" She turns to Sokka and Aang. "I think these are the crystal gems of legend!" Sokka looked at her incredulously. "What? No way! Their just a myth!" Aang just looked confused. "I...don't know why...but I think Katara's right!"

Suddenly Gran Gran popped up. "We'll whoever they are, we owe them a debt of gratitude. Let's go meet them." Before anyone could stop her, she was already walking toward them. Now having no choice, the kids ran after her...

…...

The crystal Gems just gaped at the ocean where Malachite had just forcibly submerged herself...

-"Well...that could have gone...a lot worse." Offered up Pearl in a desperate attempt for optimism. Garnet takes a look at the various pieces of wreckage. "It could have gone a lot better too." She says flatly.

"Excuse me?" Asks a voice behind them. They all turn around to see an elderly human bowing politely to them. "I know not who you strangers are, but let me be the first to thank you for driving off the firebenders that-"

"Excuse me, did you say firebenders?" Interrupted Pearl. The woman nodded. Pearl paled. "I thought that temple looked familiar." She turned to Garnet. "Were in Wan's world!" She shouts frantically. Garnet groans. "We need to leave here quickly!" She turns to the group of humans that gathered. "Quick! Dose anyone know where the current incarnation of the avatar is!?"

Everyone turned to Aang, who was suddenly very uncomfortable. "Uh...I guess that's me-" "Good!" Shouts Garnet, she grabs him by the arms. "You need to get us to the North Pole immediately! Lives are at stake!"

…...

Meanwhile, deep within the spirit world...old things were waking up...noticing the return of their ancient enemy...and they were livid!

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

**The last Gem bender ch. 4**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

-Everything after that was sort of a blur for Aang, the next thing he knows. He, Sokka, Katara(both of which also jumped aboard during the confusion), and the gems were all on Appa's back flying away quickly. Garnet nods satisfactorily. "Right, Pearl keep us going north." Pearl nods. "Aye, aye Garnet!"

Katara took this opportunity to ask what was on everyone's mind- "Hey, hi. Katara here. Quick question: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" "Yeah, I have some questions about this myself, guys." Pips up Steven.

Garnet nods. "Alright, fair enough. First let's introduce ourselves. My name is Garnet. And we are sentient crystal base beings." "But you can call us the Crystal Gems for short." States Pearl. Garnet continues. "Allow me to introduce my team: Our wildest member, Amethyst."

Aang and his friends cried out in both amazement and horror as the indicated girl magically summoned a whip out of nothing. "You feelin' lucky punks?" she said in a very intense and creepy manner. "Amethyst! Your scaring them!" Chastises Pearl. Amethyst chuckles. "I'm just showing them my whip."

Garnet continues. "My second in command, Pearl." Pearl gives a polite bow. "And our youngest member Steven Universe." YO! Shouts Steven, always excited to meet new people. Sokka frowned. "Wait, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl...And Steven?...Is it just me or dose that last name not fit?" "Sokka! Don't be rude!" Snaps Katara. She then smiles sweetly to Steven with interest. "But I am kinda curious...aren't you human?" Steven shrugged. "On my dads side...sorta...it's kinda complicated." Said Steven sheepishly.

Garnet coughed to get everyone's attention. "Right, moving on." She turns to Katara. "These legends you spoke of, what do they tell you of us." Katara beamed, eager to show off her knowledge. "Well, it's said that long ago: That the malevolent Yellow Diamond Demon came to our world and made an alliance with the Devil Vatuu. Together they ravaged both earth and the spirit world! When all seemed lost, The crystal Gems; led by the benevolent, avenging angel known as Rose Quartz(Steven beams at this part). Came to the aide of the first Avatar Wan and the Archangel Ravaa to beat them back! After a long, bloody conflict, they vanquished them! And the world was saved!"

Garnet sighed. "I wish." The kids looked at her surprised. "With Wan and Ravaa's help, we were able to seal away Vatuu away in the Tree of Time...But then Yellow Diamond came and teleported the whole thing away to who knows where...and then they just vanished...from both your world and ours...to this day we have no idea why."

Garnet shakes her head. "Anyway, that's not important right now. What is important is that we use the Gem temple at the North Pole to go home as quickly as possible!" "Why?" Asks Aang confused. "What'll happen if you don't?" Garnet looks at them gravely. "It could mean war between humans and spirits"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Some of the Dialogue was provided by Coyoteprime1100**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

**The last Gem bender ch. 5**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

-And so the Gems explained that because of their technology, it was relatively easy to kill spirits. As a result(despite the fact they were fighting on their side), they were very disliked by the spirits. And so after the war, they refused to make peace with humanity until the gems left.

"-Wait, I thought Avatar Wan eventually separated the human and spirit world?" Asked Katara. The Gems looked surprised at this information, but then nodded. "Right, Wan told us that we were but one of the many points of conflict between humanity and spirits...he was hoping that he could resolve them...But I guess he couldn't." Said Pearl with a sad sigh.

Garnet frowns. "Well, although this means that our departure isn't quite so dire...It still be best we left as soon as possible. By the sound of it your already in the middle of a war...I doubt that on top of that you'll want trouble from the spirit world."

Aang and his friends tried to imagine that...And turned deathly pale...they then nodded in agreement.

Garnet nodded back. "So were going to the North Pole, where will use sister temple to the one that brought us here to send us back. And since by the sound of it Aang needs to learn the other elements, this will kill two birds with one stone."

Aang smiles. "Sounds good to me!" Katara nods. "Then we're in this together!" While she says that Aang cheerfully, pulls out a rolled up scroll. "All right, but before I learn waterbending, we have some _serious_ business to attend to." He frantically points to several places on the map. "Here, here and here." "What's there?" Asks Katara curiously. "Here, we'll ride the hopping llamas." Exclaims Aang excitedly. "Then waaay over here, we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish." Sokka and Katara stare at him in wonder, Steven is getting more and more excited. "Then back over here, we'll ride the hog-

"No." interrupted Garnet flatly. Aang looks at her confused. "What? Why not?" Pearl looked at him incredulous. "Why?- Did you not hear what we just said!? Your world gets more in danger with each second we stay here! We don't have time for such childish things! Were not stopping until we get to the north pole!" Everyone else in the group looked disappointed. Especially, Steven and Aang. "Aw, man! I really wanted to see those liamas!" Exclaimed a disappointed Steven...

…..3 days later...

"-Guys we need to stop." Said Steven suddenly. Garnet shook her head. "Steven we told you already-

"Guys! Were not Gems! We need food!" Exclaimed Steven as he pointed at the starving avatar and his friends. "And Appa looks like he's ready to collapse!" He shouts as he points to the clearly overexerted bison.

The Gems flushed with embarrassment. "R-right...well stop right away." Says a shamefaced Pearl as she orders the bison to drop down next a certain large temple...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	6. Chapter 6

**The last Gem bender ch. 6**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Zuko only barely kept his head from being chopped off as the Pai Sho board was sent flying for the 62nd time that day. GAH! Screamed an enraged Peridot! "How is this possible!? My stratagem was foolproof!" She glared at Iroh who just calmly drank tea. "It's like I keep telling you, Pai Sho is a game of both strategy AND chance. Your **strategies** might be impressive, but not only do they not take into account chance. But also outright refuse to admit it's very existence in the game!"

Peridot scoffs. "Of course it doesn't exist! 'Chance' is merely one of many outdated superstitions held by primitive fools!" Iroh laughed heartily. "Who's the bigger fool? The fool, or the fool that loses to him?" He teases. Peridot seethes. She rips another chunk of the boat off and quickly fashions it into yet another Pai Sho board.

Zuko sighs. He was actually thankful to see the Fire nation naval blockade up ahead.,,,they were running out of boat!

…...

Pearl reflected once more on the exquisite architect of the Southern air temple. After they landed, eaten and resupplied. Aang led them on a tour of the temple while Appa rested. He showed them many things. like the statue of Monk Gyasto, how to play Airball...which they had to stop when Amethyst demolished half the courtyard...

They then found a hall depicting all of Aangs former lives...Pearl remembered how Raava talked of this possibility...but she hadn't actually believed it would be possible...Oh, and Aang found a disgusting rat for a new pet. Pearl shuddered. Then she looked around thoughtful...she didn't know why...but something about this mountain seemed so familiar-

 **BOOM!**

Suddenly, a large light exploded out of one of the buildings that began to shake the whole place. Garnet saw Sokka running from said building. She immediately grabbed him and hoisted him to eye-level. "Talk. Now." It wasn't a question. Sokka spilled everything, finding the fire nation helmet, lying to Aang about it, and then Aang finding a dead Gyatso, and now this!

Garnet slapped her forehead. "Why didn't you tell us this! We would have made you leave immediately! We- Then a chilling thought came to Garnet. "Steven...He was with you! Where is he?!" And now it was Sokka's turn to go pale...

…...

"Aang! Please! You gotta calm down!" Shouts Steven to his now degenerating new friend. The wind kicks up and forms a sphere around Aang; his eyes and tattoos still glowing brightly. Aang's clothes flutter heavily in the wind.

The ground shakes under Stevens feet as the building begins to tear itself apart at the seems. Suddenly, Steven's Gem begins to glow. Steven didn't know how; but he suddenly knew what to do. He launched himself at Aang and gave him a hug. Suddenly the energies of both Gem and Avatar merged...And the Gems and humans had to run away quick from the collapsing temple...and they weren't the only ones...

…...

"Send word to the Fire Lord immediately! The Avatar has returned!" Shouted a fire sage. Only for another sage to run past them. "Abandon temple!" He screamed. Suddenly the temple literally collapsed around them. Quickly they all jumped out a window and into the sea. They looked up just in time to see the island be destroyed and from the rubble rises a statue of a giant pink woman. "Forget the avatar, report this!"

…...

all across the world air temples, fire temples, earth temples, and water temples collapsed. And from the rubble, statues of a giant woman emerged. And everyone more or less had the same response:

THIS ENORMOUS WOMAN WILL DEVOUR US ALL!

…...

Deep in the Spirit world Avatar Wan face-palmed. He gave an incredulous look to the person standing beside him. "What? How was I supposed to know that helping Steven that way would simultaneously reactivate all the Gem temples? Also how is it my fault that in the time I've been gone your people built their most important monuments over said temples? And as for all of them reshaping themselves in my image- She smirked. "Well if I'm going to cause a calamity then I might as well do in style, right?"

Despite the situation Avatar Wan couldn't help but smile. "It's good to have you back Rose"...

…...

When they found Steven and Aang they were cuddled together fast asleep, cupped inside Roses giant hands...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Bits and pieces of this chapter were collaborated by '** **coyoteprime1100'**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	7. Chapter 7

**The last Gem bender ch. 7**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Iroh tried to comfort his nephew. "It's not so bad, he gave us a new ship and a new crew...Also your father didn't kill us! A good day all around." Zuko didn't respond. He cared nothing about any of that! He still hadn't regained his honor! His exile still wasn't reversed! That was the only thing that mattered to him!

…...

It was a long, awkward flight away from the southern air temple. Katara tried to comfort Aang...but aside from that, what could they do? What could they say? What could anyone do to make the destruction of an entire culture 'okay'?...they couldn't of course. No one can.

Still, desperate to get his new friend to smile again. Steven proposed that the Gems lift their strict rule of 'not stopping for anything'. To go to the nearest vacation spot Aang talked about to cheer him up. Although uneasy, the Gems agreed...

…...

It should come to no surprise to anyone that things derailed quickly after they arrived. Steven and Aang's attempt to ride a koi fish ended with them almost getting eaten. And when the group saved them and were about to leave when-

"Oh, come on!" Shouts Sokka as their ambushed by female warriors. It **did** come to said warriors surprise when they found themselves in a curbstomp battle.

Aang and his friends could only watch amazed as the crystal gems effortlessly defeated their attackers. The one who appeared to be their leader grunted with effort as she looked at the gems. "Who- What are you?" she asked amazed.

Garnet looked down at her. "We are the crystal Gems!" She stated. Suki's eyes widened in wonder. She saw it now! They were the spitting image of the ancient carvings! Suki and the other warriors quickly bowed.

"Forgive us, divine protectors! We knew not who you were! Please, let us take you to our village to make it up to you!"...

…...

-"Wait, your Kyoshi warriors?" Asked Aang as they walked to the village. "I think I've heard of you guys...Is this Kyoshi island?!" Exclaimed Aang. Suki smiled. "No, but that's a common misconception. See the people here _wanted_ to named it Kyoshi. But she insisted that it instead be named after the woman that inspired her the most-

 **GLOW!**

Everyone jumped back startled. Not only had Steven's gem started to glow, but also-

"Hey, why do you have a statue of my mom?" Asked Steven as he points to the giant(now glowing) statue in the middle of town.

Exclamations of 'your mom?!' and 'his mom!?' were heard all over. The elder Oyaji and the rest of the town bow to Steven. "Welcome, Steven! Son of Rose Quartz, to Rose island!" "Uh...Thank you?" Asked an awkward Steven who was more then a little uncomfortable with the bowing...and things only got crazier when the people learned that Aang was the Avatar!

…...

Zuko was nearly blinded when his spy glass caught an intense flare. He stumbled along blindly until he regained his composure and beheld an intense pink glow far in the distance. "That way!" he shouts!

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**ATTENTION!**

"To All who read this...I'm going on HIATUS!

"I know, I know. I hate it when Authors do this too.

"But I plan on being a REAL writer; and I need to focus on that.

 **FIRE SALE!**

 **EVERYTHING MUST GO!**

"If you want to adopt my story to continue it; go ahead!

"If more then one person wants to adopt the same story; go ahead!(this includes the one's already labeled 'adopted')

 **NEW YEAR!**

"Let me be clear; this Hiatus(if I don't become an Author) will only last a year...I really do want to finish my fanfic stories(But if you don't want to wait, feel free to adopt)

 **EXCEPTIONS**

"I intend to finish the last chapter of my Christian themed story 'What we gonna do'; I might also occasionally post some Christian Song-fic's.

"From Now on if the conversation thread isn't labeled 'Adopt' or 'Review Glitch'(My computer still won't let new reviews through, I need help!)"I'm going to have to ignore it(sorry)

 **COMMITMENTS**

"Say what you will about me; I'm a man of my word.

"I've promised several Authors that I'd help them with their stories.

"Here they are: The Howling Behemoth, StoriesUnleashed, Brandon Vortex, SPIDERWILLIAM13, Animeshowlover, And...Shot...Okay I can't remember his/her name; but he/she adopted Tremor Falls...so you know who you are...I hope.

"Anyway; Because of my promise. I will still respond to messages from the guys/girls listed above

As for 'Zues Killer Productions'...(sigh)

"Okay, here's the thing...I promised to adopt his/her story...But right after that I remembered- "Dang it, I'm going on Hiatus in a couple months, what is wrong with me?"

"But poorly thought out and misremembered it may have been...for better or for worse I made a commitment and I'm going to stick with it.

"After all; why should he/she suffer because of my poor memory?(I'll still take messages from him/her as well)

"Let's be clear; I'm not going nuts on this...they'll be only one chapter every two weeks(at least)

 **"NAME CHANGE**

"In one week; I'm changing my User name(I wanted this name first...but I forgot it(sheepish smile))

"Say goodbye to "du911"...and hello to "The Cowardly Christian".

"Well...that's it...bye...


End file.
